Brown Eyed Girl
by WakaLaka4life
Summary: Dally loves Johnny. Johnny loves Dally. Neither of them know the other's feelings though. What happens when one decides to confess? Rated T for now. Rating will probably be jacked up later. First Outsiders fic!
1. Straight Flush

**Well this is my first Outsiders fic. Give it a chance! Disclaimer: I don't own "The Outsiders" S.E. Hinton does. Oh yeah there will be Dally/Johnny. And maybe fun stuff between them…if you know what I mean! :D Enjoy.**

**Brown Eyed Girl**

_Chapter 1_

The three boys sat in silent concentration. The air was heavy with anticipation as the oldest looked around. A small crooked smile crept across his lips as he laid his cards down.

"Straight Flush." He said with triumph in his voice.

Groans of defeat echoed through the other boys as they laid down what they had.

"Dammit, Two-Bit you gotta' be cheatin'!" The infuriated blonde exclaimed. "That's the sixth time in a row!"

The redhead laughed at the blonde's accusation. " Aww, Dally don't be such a downer! You know I ain't cheatin' you!" The said blonde growled in annoyance as he passed his cigarettes to the redhead, he knew Two-Bit wasn't cheating, it just hurt his pride to be beaten by him.

Johnny sighed as he gave the last of his cigarettes to the older boy. He should have known better than to play poker with Two-Bit. He _always_ won. Poker, getting boozed up, goofing off, and sex were the only things Two-Bit Matthews was good at. Well, Johnny didn't know if he was good at the last one, but he's heard some pretty convincing things.

The grinning redhead stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, kiddies I'd love to stick around, but I have some "business" to take care of." The way he said business made Johnny's ears hot. He knew what he meant. Dallas just looked indifferent.

"Aight' see ya, Two-Bit." The apathetic looking blonde said. He was still pissed about his cigarettes. The youngest muttered a small "bye" before the redhead trudged off.

The two boys sat in silence after the redhead left. Darkness was rolling in and it was starting to get chilly. The smaller boy hugged his jacket closer. He shuddered as the wind whipped through the trees of the lot.

Dally looked at the small boy with sympathy. He was already cold and it was just dusk. He knew Johnny was going to sleep out here, partially because his home life was terrible, and partially because he was too stubborn to go to the Curtises' house. The poor thing would freeze, he was stick thin.

"Johnny."

"Yeah…"

"You gonna be okay tonight?" The blonde looked genuinely worried, because he was. He cared about Johnny.

"I'll be fine. I think I'ma go home…"

The same worried expression stayed plastered on the older boy's face. He didn't know what was worse for Johnny; him staying out in the cold or him going home.

"Kay'…Just go to the Curtises' house if you need to. Savvy?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay." The blonde stood up and proceeded to brush the dust off of him. _Why was Oklahoma so fucking dusty?_ He looked down at the shivering boy and he looked right back up at him with his huge chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with admiration.

Dally just wanted to take him into his arms. _But, that was gay and that don't fly around here_. He had to tell himself time and time again.

"Take care, John." He ruffled Johnny's hair and took off. He had to leave before he gave in. He would have offered to take the boy though, but he didn't want Johnny anywhere near where he was going. He didn't want Johnny to ever be like him.

* * *

Johnny walked the shadowed streets of eastern Tulsa alone. Though walking alone wasn't a very safe idea he didn't another option. He'd rather lone it anyway, he liked having the time to think and keep to himself.

And as of late he needed time to think about some things. Those things were certain feelings he harbored. They weren't just any feelings; they were feelings for someone. And not just any someone.

A boy.

Johnny Cade was gay, and he realized and accepted this. It took some time to get accustomed to it, but finally he did it. He was fully accepting of who he was.

But, he would never get to share his feelings with the person he most desired.

Because that person was Dallas Winston.

And Dally Winston was anything but a "fucking queer". He had established that a long time ago in a rant about _faggots. _Plus, he slept with all those broads.

Johnny felt ashamed and stupid for having a crush on Dally. He was his buddy and they would be nothing more than that. Ever.

He felt the hot tears sting his eyes. He didn't stop them from falling, even though he felt like a baby for crying. His dad had beat him with everything you can imagine and he was crying over a little crush. Well, it wasn't very little. He had had it for almost 3 years. He had loved his idol for almost 3 years.

He continued to walk and think until he got to his block. He could hear his parents screaming at each other. He had hoped they were asleep or something other than fighting. They were arguing about something or another. They were speaking in Spanish and they were speaking so fast that Johnny couldn't catch all of it. Johnny could speak Spanish but not as fast and fluently as his parents could. Maybe it was because he also spoke English. He didn't know, or care.

He approached his porch and flinched as something hit the wall and shattered. Probably a liquor bottle. This was going to be a hellish night, he could already feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How'd I do? First chapter of my first Outsiders fic! :D Concrit is welcome! Oh yeah Johnny's a Mexican, get over it.**


	2. Nonny?

**Second chapter. Yay! I'm not writing the conversation between Johnny and his parents in Spanish because I don't speak Spanish. Ha! You can just pretend for me. :D**

_Chapter 2_

The young boy stepped through the door and was immediately greeted with a whiskey bottle being thrown in his direction and a long line of curses in Spanish. Johnny's mind clicked into translation mode.

"What the fuck do ya want?" his father spat at him. His words were slurred together, making it even harder to understand. Johnny was used to it though.

The small boy just stood there and stared at his father. _I have every right to be here you bastard, it's my house too_. Johnny thought but didn't say, he thought it was in his best interest not to get mouthy.

"He's stupid, Jose. He hangs around with those gringos. He don't understand you!" his mother yelled then proceeded to laugh at him. His father joined her.

Johnny felt like shit. He was tired of people calling him stupid. His teachers, the Socs, his parents, even his friends sometimes implied that he was dumber than a box of rocks. It made him want to bawl, but he refused to. At least not here, lest he be ridiculed even more.

His dad sauntered on over to him and dealt him a hard punch to the abdomen. Johnny crumpled and doubled over. His father let out a bellowing laugh.

"You piece o' shit!" Jose took a swig of the whiskey in his hand while he watched Johnny lie still on the dirty floor. He was gonna make the little bastard scream. He continued to dole out Johnny's "punishment". Johnny refused to give the man the pleasure of knowing he was hurting him.

"Juanita! How'd we make such a little worthless asshole!" his father asked, not ceasing with the beating of his son.

"It's your fault! You were the one that wasn't protected!" she started laughing hysterically. Johnny never understood what was so funny when people were drunk.

"The only thing your worthless life is good for is money on the welfare check!"

Out of all of the things that had been said to him, and all of the beatings he had been through, nothing had hurt worse than those words that had just come out of his father's mouth.

He felt burning tears in his eyes.

_No_. He told himself. _No, I won't cry_. The tears fell anyway. He hated himself.

"You little crying bitch!" His father hollered. "I'll give you something to cry about!"

In one swift movement he collided his fist with the boy's face. Johnny heard a crack and felt blood drip down his face. He let out a muffled cry of pain.

It wasn't broken, he knew that. He'd had a broken nose before. No, it was just dislocated, but damn it hurt.

His father let out a booming laugh that was accompanied by his mother's more high, shrill laugh. They continued torturing him for several more minutes until they got bored. Then they just went over to the torn and dirty sofa to consume more alcohol.

The boy slowly raised his throbbing head. He looked at the filthy floor and noticed the blood pooling there, as another drop slid down his face then plopped into the puddle. He hoisted himself up then limped and crawled upstairs to the bathroom.

He checked his features in the mirror. His nose was fucked up, bad and his lip was busted. His right eye was swollen shut and his face was cluttered with bruises and cuts.

_I look even uglier than usual_. He thought to himself. _Dallas would never want me anyway._

He couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He didn't know what was worse; the emotional pain or the physical pain. He felt so horrible that he could barely tell them apart.

He screamed in pain as he relocated his nose. The tears continued to fall as his quivering hands worked to clean up his face. He really needed a cigarette, but he had gambled them away earlier.

He fell to his knees, he had given up on trying to stop the bleeding. His body racked with sobs. He felt horrific. His head was pounding, his heart was aching, and he just wanted a mother fucking cigarette.

He craved for the end, he just wanted it to be over. He normally didn't sit and pity himself, but he just felt like jumping off of a bridge.

He took his switchblade out of his pocket and flipped it open. It gleamed in the fluorescent light of the bathroom. It taunted him. He felt like it was calling his name.

The door to the bathroom creaked as it open slightly. Johnny flinched for he thought it was one of his parents. He was relieved to see his younger brother standing there.

"Nonny?" his little brother whispered to him. He looked like a four-year-old version of Johnny, but instead of Johnny's dark brown eyes, he had his own china blue eyes.

Johnny immediately flicked his switchblade closed and put it away at the sight of his little brother's eyes. They shone with a look of terror.

_What am I doing? _He pondered, bewildered at his own actions. _I was gonna kill myself…_

"Hey Peter…" Johnny spoke softly and lovingly.

Peter pushed the door open and threw his arms around his older brother in a loving embrace. His eyes were innocent but still full of concern for his brother's well-being.

"Nonny, what was you doin?" the younger boy asked.

"Nuthin, Pete, nuthin." Johnny felt selfish for even thinking about leaving his baby brother. He needed him.

"Is you otay?" he placed his small hand on his brother's cheek. Johnny nodded his head yes.

"Tay. I wuv you." Peter snuggled into his brother. Johnny's heart melted.

"I love you too." he whispered. _You just saved me from killing myself. _He thought.

It would all turn out okay. It had to.

**A/N: XD Second chappie DONE. Aww I love Peter. Did I make Johnny's parents TOO mean?**


	3. Just a Shadow

**Well this was an interesting chapter. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Introducing…DUNCAN! :D**

_Chapter 3_

The bright light that filtered through the blinds was excruciating. His head was killing him. Last night was wild, he could feel it. He had a bitch of a hangover and the strumming of a guitar next to him wasn't helping it.

He sat up in annoyance. He immediately observed his surroundings. He was in the small room that he used to share with his brother. Said brother was sitting on his bed, playing a song Dallas didn't recognize. The towheaded boy wondered how he got here, of all places.

"Mornin' Tex." The other boy said, amusement twinkled in his eyes as he used his old nickname for his brother.

"Shut the fuck up, Duncan." The blonde was less than amused. "How'd I get here?"

Dally swung his legs over the side of his old bed. He grabbed his head, boy did he feel it.

"Dunno. You just showed up. Man, you were shitfaced." Duncan slightly smirked as he stated. Never breaking his attention from his guitar playing.

The blonde boy just looked disdainfully at his twin brother. They were identical aside from the fact that Dallas had ice blue eyes and Duncan had mint green eyes. Duncan also dyed his hair black and grew it out past his shoulders. It repulsed Dally.

"Fuck, my head hurts." The hood cursed. "Your shitty racket ain't making it any better, neither." The "brunette" just looked amused. He was so entertained by his brother's constant antics. It bothered the piss out of the blonde.

"Hey, you were the one that came _here_ remember? You should be grateful I didn't dump your ass somewhere." his look-a-like said. He always sounded so calm. It bugged the hood something awful. The brunette never raised his voice, never got violent, never lost his temper. Dally secretly envied him for it. He just covered up that envy with hate. Hate was his cover-up for every emotion he could feel.

Duncan sat his guitar down and looked at his brother. A look of half amused and half puzzled, graced his features. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, then raised one of them.

"What?"

"Why don't you come home anymore?" his brother's eyes twinkled. Dallas felt a wave of sickness wash over him, he figured it was only partially because of his brother, the other half was the hangover.

"Dunno." He fished around in his pocket for a cigarette. Once he found it he promptly lit it. He was trying to look cool. There was something about his brother that made him unnerved "Why do you dye your hair?"

At this his brother's eyes twinkled with something else that he couldn't quite place. He smirked and said:

"Because I don't want to look like you."

Dallas narrowed his eyes.

" And what the hell is wrong with looking like me?"

"Nothing. I want to look like me. Not you. That's all."

Dallas was confused. His brother always liked to use this riddle shit.

"You do look like you."

"No, I looked like you before I dyed my hair. People would approach me. They would say things like 'Hey, you're the hood's brother!' When my hair's like this, that doesn't happen. I'm my own person, not just a shadow of you."

Dallas was confused. He didn't know if he should be mad or not.

"You're not a shadow of me!"

"People automatically assume I'm just like you."

"Then tell them to fuck off and show them otherwise."

"Then I would be just like you."

"So what! Being the way I am keeps me alive!"

"You're defiantly not alive."

"I'm as fucking alive as you! I have a pulse! I'm fucking breathin' ain't I?"

"You're physically alive. Emotionally you're dead. You're more dead than mom-"

"YOU LEAVE MOM OUT OF THIS!"

Dallas was infuriated. He hated his brother. Despised him. He didn't understand Duncan and Duncan read him like a book.

"Why? Mom's dead, she's rotting in the ground. You need to let go of her. You're miserable. You block out all of your emotions so you can't feel the loss of her. There are people that love you, Dallas. And you can never return it because you're dead. Just. Like. Mom."

"You're wrong! No one fucking loves me!" The towheaded boy was standing now. He towered over his brother, who was still calmly sitting on the bed. He clenched his fists.

"I love you."

Dallas stopped. He looked at his brother to see if he was making some kind of sick joke. Duncan's eyes sparkled with half amusement, half seriousness. Dallas wasn't buying.

"That little dark boy that is up your ass all the time, he loves you."

Dallas continued to stare at him.

"You're little gaggle of friends, they love you."

Dallas felt ridiculed. His brother was taunting him, he knew it. He just wanted to get his jollies from seeing his broken twin brother suffer. The towheaded boy turned to leave.

"Lying to yourself doesn't solve anything, Tex. Just do what you feel and you're terrible life will be brighter." And with that, the brunette picked up his guitar and strummed another song the blonde didn't recognize. Dally left for no particular destination.

He never did know how his brother could read him so well. He knew for a fact no one else could. His brother nailed him. He refused to take his brother's advice. His brother didn't understand his situation. He felt everything a normal person did. He wasn't dead. He just had a hard façade.

He knew he needed to love something. He needed to feel warmth and life. Just one more time. He hadn't since his mother died. And since his mother died he had hated his brother.

Before he knew it, it was right in front of him, a little ball of warmth and life, waiting for him. In that lot he had spent so much time in.

Johnny.

**A/N: Well? I feel like some of it doesn't piece together. Well whatever. I love Duncan. Review!**


End file.
